


Stories

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [48]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Astrid wants to share their stories.
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rufusrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/gifts).



Astrid carefully packed up her camera as she prepared to meet up with the boys. There was something special about those kids from Liverpool. She had only known them for a short time, but she knew that every one of them had a story to tell—and she wanted to help them tell it.

She might not be able to embody the full complexities of their lives with her photographs, but with each expression, each angle, each hue, she’d get a little closer. She _would_ share their stories.

And with each photo, each caption, each smile, she shared her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Astrid, for all the wonderful things you've done for the world <3


End file.
